


Day 9: Alone

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chance Meetings, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Being alone is worse than being hurt, but being alone with Torao isn't so bad.





	Day 9: Alone

Luffy glanced over his shoulder, and smiled at the crowd of strangers as he turned to face forwards again. Nami was just being silly, trying to get everyone who wasn’t doing supply shopping to stay on Sunny. Who cared if there was a Marine base here? They could handle themselves, and if the Marines _did_ happen to capture somebody they could just bust ‘em back out. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d done it, after all, and they were way stronger now than they’d been back then.

He wove through the crowd, wandering aimlessly and keeping an eye out for anything that looked particularly delicious or interesting. Nami had passed out their spending money before realizing there were Marines here, after all, so he had plenty of beri on hand in case he couldn’t get away with just grabbing what he wanted and running.

A strange and delicious smell grabbed his attention, and Luffy craned his neck to look for the source. He’d just spotted it, and was turning to make a bee-line for that booth, when he walked smack into someone. “Whoops.” he chuckled, bouncing off and taking a step back to steady himself. “‘Scuze m-”

“Luffy?” Torao blinked, looking shocked, and Luffy beamed.

“Torao!” he threw his arms around his sorta-boyfriend in a tight hug, and nuzzled into Torao’s shirt when the embrace was returned. “What are you doing here?”

“Resupplying.” he smiled, pulling out of Luffy’s hug and grabbing him by the shoulder to steer over towards a narrow alley between two buildings. “What about you? I’m surprised your crew let you off on a Marine island unsupervised, given your track record.”

“Oh, Nami didn’t want any of us off’a Sunny.” Luffy chuckled. Sure, he could’ve just overruled Nami because he was captain, but it was more fun to just run off. And, if she wanted him back on Sunny before they were ready to leave, she’d have to send the others after him, so they’d _all_ get off the ship!

“Of course.” Torao sighed, but he didn’t step back.

“How many of your crew are around here?” Luffy asked, looking out into the crowd.

“Most of them.” Torao shrugged. “Mags got stuck watching the ship, and Bepo’s on bed rest, but everyone else is ashore.” he gestured vaguely around them, then a devious little smile curled his lips. “But, none of them are here.” the hand on Luffy’s shoulder moved to cup his cheek, and Luffy’s heart thudded against the inside of his ribs while his stomach did a funny weightless thing. “It’s just the two of us, alone.”

“Yeah.” he breathed, and reached up to grab Torao’s face and pull him into a kiss.

“I saw a motel over back that way.” Torao whispered when they parted, and Luffy flashed him a smile.

“What are we waiting for?”

He usually hated being alone, but when he was alone with Law... well, it still hurt sometimes, but only ever in the very best of ways.


End file.
